The following description relates to a method for fabricating a semiconductor device, and to a high voltage device and a method for fabricating the same.
When a semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) directly controls external systems using a high voltage, a high voltage device is required in the IC, wherein the high voltage provided from the external is directly applied to the high voltage device.
FIG. 1 illustrates a cross-sectional view of a high voltage transistor among typical high voltage devices.
Referring to FIG. 1, the typical high voltage transistor includes a drift region 103 formed in a well for high voltage 101 to obtain a high breakdown voltage. Furthermore, the typical high voltage transistor includes a field stop area (FSA) formed under a field oxide layer 102 which is formed between neighboring drift regions to separate the neighboring drift regions.
In the meantime, reference numerals 100, 104, 105, 106, 107, 108 and 109 represent a substrate, a gate insulation layer, a gate electrode, a gate pattern, a spacer, a source/drain region and a pick-up region, respectively.
As described above, the high voltage transistor includes the FSA formed between neighboring drift regions to isolate the neighboring drift regions. Thus, it is hard to accomplish high integration since an area where the FSA is formed is required under the field oxide layer 102 between the neighboring drift regions 103 is required.